The Radio Star
by Jonot
Summary: What happend in Republic City before Korra arived. What kind of protest stood before Amon took control over everything. One shot with an OC.


...The Radio Star

""That was a smooth song, am I right cats and kittens of Republic City. This is your favorit radio personality Fa Shen coming to you live from your own Republic City Radio Broadcasting. We've had fun tonight and we all enjoyed the start of this seasons Probending Tournament, where I personaly have high hopes for the new comers the Fire Ferrets.

"But I'd like to be seriouse for a few moments now, if you all don't mind. There's been a rise in the new Equalist movement here in our fair city. the members are calling for an end to bending as a whole. And their leader, the mysterious Amon, is pushing the propaganda that benders use their powers for their own personal pleasure.

"I gotta admit that I can see where they're coming from with their ideals. Most of the crime families here are ran by some very strong benders, and most of their goons are benders themselves. These kind of guys we can do without, but we can't get rid of all of the benders here in R.C.

"We are fortunate to have such a large mix of diffrent benders here. We are built, powered, and protected by some of the finest benders that can be found have fire benders giving power to our homes and businesses, not to mention the help put out dangerous fires that tend to threaten our lives. The earth benders help build our roads, buildings, and infrastructure as well as enforce our laws through metal bending.

"We have wonderfull water benders as some of the best physician in the world here in R.C. healing our sick and hurt. And lets not forget the return of air bending to the world, thanks to Avatar Aang. Air bending brought back the sence of spiritual balance and equality of power to our world and our lives.

"So if the Equalist want to get rid of benders, then go after the crooks and villans in our town and leave the rest of the other benders alone. This is Fa Shen from RCRB signing off and staying hot."

Hours latter, Shen is sitting at his dest, in his small clutter filled aparment, putting the final touches on his nest program. He stops suddenly and puts down his pencil.

"I know you're there, you can stop hidding." He says

"I'm surprised that you could tell that I was here." came a rough voice

"Being a retired soldier helps in sensing peoples presence." replied Shen

Turning around in his chair Shen saw the intruder. He was clothed from head to toe in a dark garment, and his face was covered by a white mask with a red dot on hisforehead.

"Amon, I presume?"

""very good, though it's a dead give away thanks to the posters."

"What can I do for you?" Shen asked calmly

"To the point I see. Very well, I want you to continue being what you already are." answered Amon

"A radio personality?" he said with a hint of sarcasm

"No, a symbol to the people. You may not realize this but you have quite the following in Republic City."

"The raitings might say other wise."

Chuckling Amon continued, "Never the less, you have a degree of influence over the people, and I need the skills of a man like you."

"I don't think so, Amon. I'm not realy all for what your planning on doing with benders. Getting rid of all bending would be a bigh mistake." said Shen

"Perhaps, but it's not your voice that i'm planning on useing. You see what I need from you is your body"

At first Shen was confused, then it hit him. "You want a martyr. Someone for the people to want to have avenged. Am I right?"

"You are very smart, someone else might have thought of something dirty."

Shen suddenly lept from his chair launching himself at Amon. Then suddenly he found himself frozen in midair, his body in pain.

With a scowl he looked at his would be target and said, "Blood bender."

"You are going to die this night, Fa Shen, and you will become a symbol to end the bending coruption. Thus leaving me the last bender in the world." Amon stepped closer and continued, "You were once a soldier, and I respect you for that. So I shall give you an honorable death of a man of your caliber."

The next day Fa Shen was found by the police and the investigation into his death pointed to a hit job done by one of the crime families that didn't like his suggestions that the Equalist go after them. A conclution that Amon was hopping for. The investigation hinted that he bravely fought off multiple assailants before he was killed himself.

The head line of his death was shared by the anouncement of the arrival of Avatar Korra.


End file.
